


Death's Mark

by LukeytheArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au From 5th year's end, Dark Harry Potter, Eventual Harrymort, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeytheArtist/pseuds/LukeytheArtist
Summary: I was struck by a huge wave of inspiration for the first time since i last updated anything, and omg was it refreshing. i would like to thank netflix for reminding me to finish the 5th harry potter movie.anyway, i hope you guys like it! i dont know how long this will be, if it ever gets updated much, but here you go!





	Death's Mark

 

“Don’t you want to know the secrets of your scar?” Lucius spoke. “All you have to do is give it to me.”

 

Harry swallowed. Would he actually tell him? Could any of them be trusted? He had never really been told what happened, or why. And the headmaster has made it obvious this prophecy was being hidden. Did he know what it said? Did any of the Order? Could... Could _they_ even be trusted? A tug on his mind told him to disagree, but he decided on his own accord to disagree with Lucius.

 

“Sorry, not taking you up on that offer right now. _Stupify_!” And so they all ran, through the Department of Mysteries, to the door and down into a room with an arch of... souls? They were talking, and one rasping voice spoke clearly above the others. It spoke of his power, his connection to the archway, or the Veil, and afterlife, and too embrace his darkness. It spoke of the Orders' supposed lies, and Dumbledore's bid for power, though didn’t get much farther as the Death Eaters arrived. Lucius stepped forward after the flurry of capture.

 

“Give me the prophecy.” He spoke in quiet anger. Harry answered quickly, before Neville could finish his sentence.

 

“Keep your word, and it's safe.”

 

“...I intend, Harry Potter, to do both.” Harry placed the prophecy into Lucius’ waiting hand just as the Order arrived. A blessing in a possible disguise, Harry thought, should they have lied to him. Still, he fought along side his godfather until he was pushed through the Veil. In his fury, he failed to hear the voice say ‘I shall keep him safe for you until such time you can retrieve him.’

 

Remus grabbed him. He shook free, chasing after Bellatrix with all he had. He knocked her down with a _Crucio_ , immediately hitting her with another. He felt he could trust that voice from the Veil, so he embraced his power. He let the curse go and cut her arm, then her opposite leg. She deserved to feel the pain he felt. His magic sang with unbridled power until it screamed in fatigue. He stood over her, panting.

 

“How does it feel? How much does this hurt.” Silence, “Well? Are you going to answer me?”

 

“I-it hurts. It hurts. P-Please, stop!” She stammered out from where she bled on the floor. Harry felt rage build up inside him, but it wasn’t disjointed like it was when he last spoke to Dumbledore. This was Harry’s anger, not _his_. He was about to speak when he heard the combination of a fireplace igniting and a shrill, manic laugh. He chose to focus on the fire. The headmaster took in the scene before him.

 

“Harry, my boy. I know you are angry but please, see reason-“

 

“See REASON?!” He bellowed, “AFTER SHE TOOK THE _LAST_ AND _CLOSEST_ PERSON I HAVE TO FAMILY, YOU ASK ME TO SEE _REASON_?! Well I’m sorry but I REFUSE! _Crucio_!” She screamed. It was beautiful.

 

“My boy-“ Harry dropped the spell as his anger rose.

 

“I’m not your boy. I know you heard the prophecy. What, did you decide to conveniently omit that rather important piece of information? Like you seem to forget to mention to Sirius and Remus the abuse _you_ allowed to happen to me at the hand of the Dursley’s? Then you _pretend_ doesn't happen, even though I've written about it, _begged_ you to let me leave?” He heard a sharp inhale behind him. “What about the power I have? Or did you lock that away too? Because I certainly have never felt this amount of magic around me before. I felt something tug at me in the room with the Veil; did something break?”

 

Dumbledore suddenly looked furious, unusually so. Seemed he struck a nerve, or severed one.

 

“So you were lying to me, huh? Did I ruin some plan?” The headmaster went pale, his face falling. He did not speak up. He did not move. He heard soft, careful steps match his behind him as he marched up to the headmaster.

 

“Well. I suppose now that I have the opportunity to make a choice.” He raised his wand, his own magic willing him to be free, but stopped with a curse on his lips. A hand had fallen on his shoulder, despite Voldemort’s steps still sounding far away. It burned cold where it touched. Harry turned.

 

“Not yet, young Master. He must stay alive for now. You must calm yourself.” A skeletal face spoke without its face as much as moving. He saw Voldemort look up and freeze, fear obvious in his features. A black robe billowed from wind without a source, patterning on the inside looking strikingly like his own invisibility cloak. Harry stared into the pitch blackness of the creature’s eye sockets, feeling strangely calm. He listened to the unknown creature in spite of himself.

 

“Dark lord, you will take my young master with you when you leave, won’t you? He must be taught the ways of the Darkness if he is to become the Master of Death, as his magic is destined to.” The creature, Death he supposed, rasped out. Voldemort croaked out a yes. “The prophetic orb shall be waiting for the both of you.” Harry let out a breath. He could hear it properly now at least.

 

“As for the rest of you,” Harry looked up, only now seeing the audience around him, “Shall not remember this night as it went. The celestials would not feel it wise for your feeble, mortal minds. That includes you, thief.” He looked to Dumbledore when he said this; the headmaster paled further.

 

He waved his hand behind him, breaking and sanding the glass in the room, shredding the banner of Fudge in the process. He then gestured to Voldemort to move forward, causing him to flinch momentarily before complying. Harry felt a cold hand wrap around his arm. With a click of his skeletal fingers, and a flash of piercing light, Harry saw the glimpse of everyone’s confusion before being whisked away to wherever Voldemort had planned to go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! dont worry, a Heirs and Scions AND To Save a Dark-Winged Angel update will be coming soon, but i need to open up art commissions before i can do much ;3; let me know what you think! if y'all like it, i may end up finishing it, but updates to this will be sporadic; i want to focus on my other stories first!


End file.
